Two Guys for One
by CarganFever
Summary: Who is the other guy Kendall want to ask out even if he is already with James. And does the other guy accepts Kendall's invitation to go out with him and James? One shot inspired by Big Time Surprise!


_A/N:__ This is going to be a one shot inspired by Saturday Night's episode Big Time Surprise! It has been one of the best episodes that I have seen of BTR so far in my opinion! Everybody has their favorite episode or episode's but this last one was my favorite._

_Disclaimer: __ I do not own Big Time Rush if I did Cargan and Kames would be together already !_

_Kendall POV_

I can't believe myself how can I be thinking about how sexy Jett looks when I have been dating and sleeping with James. Clearly I find James hotter than Jett but after today when I saw him in that dress I got butterflies in my stomach even though I know that the butterflies were for both James and Jett on the way they both looked.

I throw my covers over my head and screamed under them. I am really frustrated I don't know what to do right now about my feelings for Jett I know James wouldn't understand them because he is kind of the possessive boyfriend who does not like sharing at all. I also know I can't talk to my mom because she is going to tell me that I have to chose between James or Jett because I cant have both.

As I was thinking and laying under the covers of my bed I started hearing somebody whistling in mine and Logan's room. I uncovered my self from under the covers and saw Logan fixing his hair in the mirror. He was spiking his hair up as usually when he goes out one date. Logan saw me looking at me from my bed through the mirror and stopped whistling.

"Oh hey Kendall I didn't see you there. What were you dong under your covers?"

"Its okay you weren't supposed to know I was hiding in here" I said.

Logan looked confused on why I was hiding when nobody was chasing me nor looking for me maybe just James but right now he is busy down by the pool tanning.

"Uh Kendall sorry to burst your bubble but nobody is looking for you right now, especially not your boyfriend. So I know you are trying to hide something from me so spit it out" Logan said.

I can tell you'll one thing about Logan is that he is the one that knows me the best because we were the first ones of the group to know each other the longest. We meet each other in kindergarten than James in second grade and last but not least Carlos in the seventh grade. That year was the year I found out that I liked boys better than girls because I started to develop a small crush on Carlos and really wanted to kiss his lips because they looked so soft and sweet, but I found out that Logan had a huge crush on him so I could never tell Carlos that I had a crush on him.

"Well if you think you know it all mister know it all! Why don't you tell me what my problem is?"

"Well Kendall your problem is that you are dating James but you are starting to have feelings for Jett and you want to be with both of them and you don't know how to tell them. I am correct?" Logan said.

I just grabbed my pillow from behind me groaned in to it, because he was spot on with the dilemma I was going through right now. I just hate it when Logan knows it all. And I could tell he was smiling through the little whole I was looking through the pillow.

"So I am taking that as I am correct than?"

"Yes Logan you are. Are you going to stop smiling and tell me what I should do? I really don't want to lose James he is the second guy that I have liked since I got over my small crush on your hot boyfriend" I said.

"Well in one thing you are correct my boyfriend is hot, and second you should talk to James and ask him what he thinks about adding Jett as a boyfriend. You never know he might like the idea of having two boyfriends instead of one!" Logan said.

"That's ridiculous idea Logan you know James does not like sharing me with anyone besides himself, he even gets jealous when his alter ego bandana man starts flirting with me when its really him!" I said.

Logan just let out a loud sigh and started to think on what to say next to make me feel better on what I should do. I really need him to pull through for me.

"Well Kendall that is all I got for you" Logan said looking down at his watch. " I got to go before the movie that Carlos and I going to watch starts. Just think about just talk to James about it, maybe he might the idea" Logan said walking out of the room we even though he sleeps with Carlos and James sleeps with me every night.

I stayed in my room for a little longer till I figure out what I had to do. So I went to look for James down by the pool tanning. He was laying down on one of the beach chairs so i walk up to him and covered the sun from him.

"What the h-"

"James I need talk to you about something really important" I said to him. He did not looked to happy with me as I was interrupting his tanning time. He does not like being interrupted even if the Palm Woods was burning down.

"Was is it Kenny? You this me time and I hate it when you interrupt me."

"Well you see I got this dilemma since this morning and I don't know how to tell you this I" James hold up his hand to tell me to stop so I did.

"I know about you dilemma Kendall I have seen the way you have been looking at Jett lately and the way you looked at him when he was wearing the dress. You want to date both of us but you don't know how to tell me right?" James asked.

"Well you took out everything straight from my mouth. I know you are going to be upset with but please lets give it a try and if you don't like it I just tell Jett that it is not working."

"Kendall I am not upset with you, how could I be if I was going to tell you the same thing about me asking Jett out on a date because I think I might be having feeling for him to."  
"Oh wow I was not expecting that! But you know if we through this you have to share me with Jett if he accepts going out with us. You cant be the jealous boyfriend any more" I said.

"Kendall I don't get jealous or possessive" James said.

"Yeah you do. Remember the other night when we were out on a date and your alto ego bandana man started flirting with me you got upset with me."

"Well he was flirting with you and I didn't like it."  
"James it was you the whole time flirting with me while you bandana man."

"Okay you know what lets just forget about that night, and you go ask Jett out on a date with us while I keep on tanning right here" James said.

"Are you sure you are okay with this James?" I asked James because I need to be sure that we are on the same page on being a threesome.

"Yes Kendall I am sure that I want to go through this. Just go asked Jett on a date now and tell me what time to be ready to go out. You know how I like to look good when I am seen in public with my boyfriend."  
"Okay I guess I go ask him right now than. I talk to you later than."

With that I left to go talk to Jett about going out with me and James, but before I went to his apartment I decided I couldn't just show up empty handed so I decided to buy him some flowers to ask him out.

When I got to the apartment with the flowers in hands I was kind of nervous and hoping that Jett would agree to my plan. So I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. It was 2 minutes later that he opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Well Kendall what a surprise to see you here. How can I help you with?" Jett said.

I gulped before I started to speak to him because I had a huge lump in my throat.

"Well first of all this flowers are for you Jett" I said while handing them to him and he accepted them "and second of all I came out to ask you on a date with me and James. Its okay if you say no I understand you might it weird going out with the both of us" I said.

"Kendall its okay I would like to go out on a date with you and James. When do you'll want to go out?" Jett asked.

"What about tonight about 8?" I said.

"Sounds good for me" Jett said with a wink and than shut his door.

Well that was easy. I was nervous for nothing.

**The End**


End file.
